Despite the advent of effective anti-Human Papillomavirus (HPV) vaccines, there are no biological agents to reliably prevent ~80 million Americans from transmitting their infectious HPV viral particles to sexual partners. Earlier we determined that the post-translational homocysteinylation of an mRNA-binding protein (heterogenous nuclear ribonucleoprotein-E1, hnRNP-E1) can transform hnRNP-E1 into a moiety with high affinity for a HPV16 57-nucleotide (nt) RNA cis-element under conditions of folate deficiency; this interaction led to a profound inhibition of both HPV16 L1 and L2 viral capsid proteins that are essential for HPV16- encapsidation (and infectivity). We have patented a powerful mutant of hnRNP-E1 [DomPos-E1(C293S)] that functions like homocysteinylated-hnRNP-E1 under folate-replete conditions. Because DomPos-E1(C293S)] has such a strong likelihood to eliminate HPV16 viral capsid proteins and thereby function as an anti-HPV agent, we wish to test its therapeutic potential both in vitro and in our novel HPV16-xenograft model in Beige Nude mice. In Specific Aim 1 we will compare effects of the interaction of DomPos-E1(C293S)-protein [relative to control wild-type(wt)-like-E1(G292A)-proteins] with HPV16 57-nt cis-element in eliminating HPV16 L1 and L2 viral capsid protein expression. We will also extend these studies to assess the interaction of DomPos-E1(C293S) with similar cis-elements from low risk HPV6 and 11 and high-risk types (HPV18, 31, 33, 45, 52, 58). Next, we will confirm the greater impact of DomPos-E1(C293S)- over control wt-like-E1(G292A)- expression in reducing HPV16 L1 and L2 after stable transduction into HPV16-harboring keratinocytes that are also transformed into HPV16-organotypic rafts; then we can evaluate the extent in reduction of infectious HPV16 viral particles in 18- day old rafts and whether there is any increase in genomic integration by amplified capsid-less HPV16 episomes. In Specific Aim 2, we will subcutaneously implant these DomPos-E1(C293S)- or control wt-like- E1(G292A))- expressing rafts in Beige Nude mice using our recently published model. This will allow us to assess the relative effects of DomPos-E1(C293S)- over control wt-like-E1(G292A) in reducing both HPV16 viral capsid proteins and infectious viral particles of HPV16 over the ensuing 8 weeks in vivo; evaluating if this reduces the capacity of the implanted HPV16-raft to auto-infect itself; determining changes in genomic integration by amplified capsid-less HPV16 episomes; and in prolonging the expected time of rafts to develop HPV16-cancers. In Specific Aim 3, we will determine if DomPos-E1(C293S) is significantly more effective than control wt- like-E1(G292A) in preventing transmission of HPV16 to adjacent tissue. We will adapt our in vivo model to assess HPV16-infectivity wherein the effectiveness of transmission of infectious HPV16 from one donor tissue to an uninfected recipient tissue is assessed over 8 weeks in Beige Nude mice. These studies will help determine if DomPos-E1(C293S) or its mutant derivatives can be moved forward as first-in-class agents to help reduce transmission of infectious HPV16 viral particles from an infected host.